


The space you used to fill

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Healing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4841761.html?thread=68152353#cmt68152353">Charles and Hank; knowing is not believing</a>. </p>
<p>Set post-canon and with references to Hank/Raven. Hank and Charles both try to move on without Raven and Erik in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The space you used to fill

Since Cuba, Hank had been running more and more, it worried Charles because he knew there was so much he wasn't saying. One day he wheeled himself to the middle of one of Hank's running paths and waited. Alex and Sean had been sent off to do errands to keep them away as he knew their ideas of how to help weren't needed at the moment.

When Hank came around at a full sprint, he ended up on all fours before he stopped at Charles' chair panting, "Professor, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. There's some water on the porch for you," His voice was calm as Hank panted and gulped down the water and sat on the stone steps.

Once he was sitting, Charles started to talk, "She's not going to come back, neither of them are. We helped them but they have a different path and we have to let them go."

Hank grunted, bending the metal canteen in his paws as he said, "I don't believe that." 

"But you know its true?"

"Yes, no. How can you accept this?"

"I'm not accepting, I'm trying to make sure they're both happy," Some of his hurt came through his voice as everyday it was hard to not wake to have the feel of Erik and Raven's minds around, he kept finding parts of them that he didn't look too much at. He poured himself into learning how to function and live without walking, but some days, the feel of Erik's mind teased him more than the hint of a toe moving. 

Hank was silent for a long time before Charles' felt the weight of his paw on his shoulder, they would just keep adapting.


End file.
